Greg Harbinson
Greg Harbinson (born June 16th, 1990) a former Victory Hockey League (VHL) goalie who played six seasons between S10-S15. Harbinson at the age of eighteen was playing for his hometown team the Hamburg Freezers and without him knowing he was selected 19th Overall in the S10 VHL Entry Draft the Avangard Havoc (now HC Davos Dynamo). Harbinson spend most of his career on rebuilding teams and didn't have much success till his finally season in S15 with the Seattle Bears. Before the VHL Harbinson spent two season before being drafted with the DEL's Hamburg Freezers. Unlike most VHL draftees he didn't play in the VHLM (the minor league system of the VHL). Following his second season with the Freezers, Harbinson decided to head to the VHL after hearing he was drafted in the S10 Entry Draft. VHLM Career S10 After being drafted Harbinson joined their VHLM team the Toledo Scorpions. Harbinson didn't spend a long time in the Avangard system as he was traded to Vasteras IK 40 games into the season. Harbinson then joined the Vasteras IK J20 as they headed toward a deep playoff run. Harbinson and the rest of the J20 ended up losing in the final to Minot. Harbinson first season was a bumpy one but he was able to collect his first 35 wins in his career. S11 Still needing some time to develop Harbinson spent another season with the J20. The J20 where favourites to win the Founder's Cup with a great core of player from their big club. Harbinson along with the J20 finished first in the VHLM and only lost a total of 11 games. They would blow passed everyone straight to their first Founder's Cup title in franchise history. Harbinson finished his time in the VHLM having 85 wins and 5 shutouts in 143 games. VHL Career S12 Harbinson finally made his jump to the VHL but would still have to wait to be the number one guy as he was the back up to Alex Gegeny. Harbinson would go on to play 25 games in his rookie season and finished with 23 wins, a SAV% of .919% along with a solid G.A.A of 2.16. While Vasteras headed to the playoffs Harbinson would be stuck watching from the bench. Vasteras would end up losing a tough 7 game season in the first round. S13 Before the S13 Entry Draft out of no where Harbinson was dealt to the Seattle Bears along with a S13 1st for Bears great Steve LaFramboise. Harbinson joined the Bears following their championship season so they where in the start of their rebuild. Harbinson went on to have the worst season goalie-wise by a Seattle Bear losing 53 games in 63 starts. S14 With the rebuild just starting the young core of Bears had another tough season. They finished last in their conference and 3rd last in the league. Harbinson had a better year in this 3rd season as a VHLer tying his carrer best in SAV%, a career high in shutouts in three, and a solid G.A.A in 2.82 along with collecting 31 wins. Follow the S14 season Harbinson had the option of going to Free Agency or staying with the Bears. He decided to spend one more season with the Bears. S15 With the Bears now out of their rebuild the team looked towards winning again. This being the first time Harbinson had been on a winning team since his first season as a back-up for Vasteras in S12. The Bears came together and finished 2nd in the VHL, only one point behind league leaders New York. Harbinson and the Bears played the Americans in the first round and defeated the top team in the league in a tough 7 games series. That series seem to take everything out of the Bears as they went on to lose to Helsinki in 6 games. This was the closest Harbinson would get to a championship. Harbinson finished the year with 44 more wins and a career high in shutouts with 7. He also got his first and only 6 playoff wins of his career. Awards *'Founder's Cup' I S11-Vasteras IK J20 *'North American Conference All-Star' I S15-Seattle Bears International Career Harbinson was part of the Germany VHL World Cup teams in S12 and S14. He played 22 games with only 3 wins. Receiving no medals in that time. Retirement Following his 6th season of his VHL career Harbinson retired from the VHL. Harbinson finished his career with over 100 career VHL wins and a member of the first Vasteras IK J20 team to win a Founder's Cup. Sadly he holds the record for most career losses as a Bear and the most losses in one season as a Bear. Transactions History Contracts S10- G.Harbinson signs a 2 year, $1 Million Dollar Contract with Avangard S11-G.Harbinson signs a 3 year, $6 Million Dollar Contract Extension with Vasteras Trades 04/27/09- Avangard trades Greg Harbinson to Vasteras IK in exchange for Vasteras S11 2nd and 3rd 10/31/09- Vasteras trades Greg Harbinson and Vasteras S13 1st to Seattle in exchange for Steve LaFramboise. Career Statistics Regular Season Statistics Playoff Statistics International Statistics